


My Soul will Find Yours

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Soulmates, Jedi, Jedi Training, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange mark appears on Rey</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marked

Rey held her hand close over her chest. She could almost feel the mark pulsing there. She chewed her bottom lip, wondering what it meant. The symbol was strange, especially the way it had appeared; she had felt it the moment Kylo Ren was shot by the wookie, and again when Finn hit him with the saber and when she hurt him. She hadn't thought of it until later when they arrived back with the Resistance. She had seen it when she cleaned up after the fight, after their small victory. She knew as soon as she saw it reflected in the mirror, she felt it along the Force. It was Kylo Ren—Ben. But other than that, she wasn't sure what it meant. That night Rey decided that she would seek out General Organa for answers. Though she was no Jedi, she was Luke's sister and Ben's mother—perhaps she would know something. 

The next morning Rey nervously sought out the General. She wanted to talk to her before she left with Chewbacca to seek out Master Skywalker. 

She found the General, sipping from a steaming mug and looking over status reports in a private room that was set up to be her office. The door was open, but Rey knocked quietly on the outside. She could see the General, the older woman, who though small of stature, somehow managed to fill the space with her presence even while simply reading over reports. Her greying hair was done up in a complicated series of braids that some how managed to look simple. Leia glanced up, a smile breaking across her face when she saw Rey standing there. “Come in; how can I help you? I thought you and Chewie were leaving soon.” 

Rey blushed slight;y. “We are...making a few last minute repairs. I just had a question.” 

Leia motioned to a chair, which the younger woman took. 

“I think the Falcon has always been undergoing last minute repairs. Han loved that ship more than anything—sometimes I wonder if more than me and Ben.” Her smile here was tender, tinged with a deep sadness that Rey couldn't begin to understand. 

“How can I help you, dear?” Leia set her cup, the weight of her full attention on Rey. 

Rey's fingers fidgeted nervously with the cloth of her pants. She swallowed and looked up meeting General Organa's eyes. “I have something that I must show you.” Rey stood and pulled the front of her tunic down, and to the left. There over the top of her left breast was a mark, it had a strange blue glow under the skin, the mark looked like a twisted knot at first, but on closer inspection Leia saw it looked like two threads twined in a never ending circle. She started to reach out, then stopped glancing up at Rey. “May I?” 

Rey nodded. Leia placed the tips of her fingers against the mark. Her eyes flashed to Rey's where she could see the pain in the older woman. “Yes, I know what this is. It only happens to a few, usually Force users, even then not often. When did this happen?” 

She pulled Rey's tunic back into place as Rey replied. “It happened when I was on Starkiller base.” 

* 

Kylo came conscious with a harsh gasp of breath that burned through his lungs. His whole body arched off the bed, pain flooding through every part of his being. Ren snarled, using the pain to focus as he breathed in the harsh pure oxygen from the mask over his nose and mouth. 

His body came back down, slamming against the sickbay bed, his eyes wide as he looked around frantically, trying to orient himself to where he was, what had happened. He was being overloaded with images of his fight with her, with Rey. The Force seemed scrambled, as if it was trying to pull him toward a place he needed to be. He felt the tug in his gut, deeper than that... She had been here, hadn't she? The scavenger, standing beside his bed. He had felt the pressure of her hand in his... 

He closed his eyes. Kylo focused on getting his breathing under control, the Force under control. Pain gave him a focus, allowed him to situate himself in the here and now. The hum told him that he was on a ship; by the sound and feel he was back on the star destroyer Finalizer. A med tech hurried quickly over. Kylo saw his New Order medical uniform. “Please settle down, sir. You were badly wounded. It has been a few days, but you are healing, though you need to stay still.” 

Kylo narrowed his eyes at the man. Suddenly the nurse was shoved backwards by an unseen force. Kylo sat up. He yanked the monitors and oxygen mask off. The pain lanced through him, but he ignored it. He gasped, his lungs burned as he breathed in the chill ship air. Everyone in the sickbay backed up away from the volatile Force user. No one wanted to get too close in case he lashed out again. He was wearing only a pair of sickbay pants, though there were bandages over his shoulder, thigh and side where he had been wounded. He reached up, touching the wound across his face. His thoughts immediately when to her, that girl, the scavenger. The wound felt hot and it pulled slightly, he could feel the rough edges of where some synthetic skin had been used, but he could tell it would leave a bad scar. 

Kylo closed his eyes, his hands balled up into fists. He was so close, he almost had her. The fight, the moment their sabers were crossed, he saw the Force waken in her, felt her call to the Force. It was beautiful! Like her. It had sent something through him, a stab of the light in his soul and for a brief moment they were perfectly connected. He wondered that if she had agreed to be his student, would he have brought her to Snoke? Or would he have left with her, taken her away? Would he now be with the Resistance, be returning to his uncle or would Rey—yes, her name was Rey—would she be feeling the call to the dark now? 

As he sat there in sickbay, he didn't know what the answer would have been. The pain made it easier for him to dismiss the thoughts of her, but they still lingered at the back of his mind, hovering like birds ready to take flight back into his conscious thought. 

“Ren?” 

His eyes came open. He turned to see Hux standing beside his bed, glaring at him. 

“Now that you seemed to be recovered, Supreme Leader Snoke would like to speak with you.” 

Kylo narrowed his eyes. “Fetch my clothes.” 

Hux sneered just slightly, but he motioned to one of the stormtroopers that were flanking him who turned to one of the medical staff, ordering that the clothes be brought. 

Ren dressed without help though he was clearly still in some pain. Once he had his saber back in his hand, he felt better, slightly more centered. He donned his helmet last before he headed off to speak with Snoke. 

* 

An hour later, he was back in his room. He was exhausted. The blaster wound would heal faster than either of the saber injuries. The scar across his face burned, reminded him of his fight with her. He couldn't seem to get her out of his mind and now Snoke wanted him to return to complete his training. But there was a pull toward that scavenger. He felt as if he needed to find her. He took his helmet off, setting it to the side. He stared at the remains of Vader's helmet. “I feel that I am about to make a decision that will change everything, grandfather. She is important. But it's more than that. There is a tug through the Force, but deeper. She is important...Important to me.” 

He snarled, covered his face with his hands, digging his fingers into his scalp, pushing against the scar. For a moment flashes of things came back, his father, Chewie, her, her name, Rey...Kylo dragged his fingers down his face. 

He knew what he had to do. 

* 

Rey sat in the pilot seat of the Falcon staring out into space. Chewbacca was resting and the droids were quietly bickering about something. The mark had not gone away. It had faded slightly, but it was still there, a soft, deep glow under the skin. General Organa had told her it was a spirit mark or as the Jedi called it, a Force bond mark. It meant that she had met her life mate, her soul mate. Organa had told her that Skywalker could explain more to her. She had asked Leia if she had one. General Organa looked so sad. She had opened her shirt showing a mark of fading blue just above her left breast. Yes, was all that she had said. 

Now, with the map programmed into the Falcon's computer, Rey was on her way to find Skywalker. He would have the answers. He had to, but when her thoughts wandered she saw his face, his brown eyes, the pain in him...the pull toward him. The Force told her he needed her, that he belonged with her. What that meant, she wasn't sure, but there had been a glimmer of hope in General Organa's eyes. 

* 

Kylo moved swiftly, his helmet on, and his saber at his side, his long legs eating up the steps down the metal hall. He arrived at his ship without issue—who would question him, other than perhaps Hux? He stomped up the ramp of the command shuttle. He didn't understand why or how, but he could still feel her in the Force. It was like a glowing light that called him to her. Kylo kept feeling a physical itch under his skin when he thought of her. He was sure he could find her, track her by using this pull she had on him, that he felt between them. He left without a word to anyone, neither Hux nor Snoke. He would pay for it later, of course, but if he returned with her as his student, then it would be worth the risk now. At least that was what he told himself, that he would return, but there was a place deep within him that doubted he would ever return. Kylo focused on finding the scavenger and ignoring the voice. 

* 

She dreamt of water. It was so blue, she had never seen anything as blue. She treaded the water, waiting. She looked around, starting to panic when suddenly his head broke the surface next to her grabbing her around the waist and pulled her against him. He was smiling, laughing. She knew him! “Rey, what's wrong?” Ben frowned, a smile still hidden within the curve of his lips, his brown eyes looked confused. 

“Where are we?” She knew it was a dream, she was aware of it. That in itself was odd, but this place seemed familiar. 

Ben smiled, the scar across his face softened with the movement of his lips. “We're home, Rey. You, me and home.” Suddenly Ben jerked. She reached out to him, her wet hands clamping down around his upper arms. He hissed, jerking backwards as blood started to seep from wounds that appeared on him. She tried to hold on to him, but he started to sink into the water. “Rey, save me, please...” 

Suddenly she was standing over him. Not Ben, but Kylo Ren. He was lying on his back in the sickbay of a ship. She frowned staring down at him. He looked so—human. The wounds inflicted on him were bandaged. She reached out, tracing the tips of her fingers along the mark she had put on his face. The pain in his features eased at her touch. She moved her fingers down his arm, she could feel his flesh. When her hand touched his, she wrapped her fingers around his larger hand and squeezed as she whispered. “I will save you.” 

* 

Rey woke with a start. The Falcon was still in hyperspace. She could feel it, tell by the sounds of the ship around her. It was her dream that had awakened her, and a pulse of pain. She touched the mark. In the dark cabin, the mark's glow was more noticeable under her skin. When she tugged her tunic back, the dim glow continued to emanate from her skin as it had for days now. She had seen him in the sickbay, known the physical pain he was under, but she had also felt the mental pain. She knew he was coming for her. Her feelings about his search for her were mixed. She wanted him to find her, a feeling that surprised her, but she was scared. She wasn't sure what any of it meant, but Kylo Ren would find her, she knew that with absolute certainty. She just needed to figure out what she would do when they came face to face again.


	2. Escape

Rey stood there, the lightsaber held out to Master Skywalker. She trembled slightly—he was real. He stood there with the ocean breeze whipping his hair around, looking at her so sadly. That was when she heard it, the ship coming in quickly. She turned just as Master Skywalker looked up. He frowned and then said in a voice of surprise, “Ben?” 

Rey ran up to him. “Master Skywalker!! They're after you! The First Order wants to destroy all the Jedi!” 

Skywalker didn't move. The ship was coming down somewhere on the other side of the island. “No. He's not here for me.” Skywalker closed his eyes, his face etched in deep pain. He whispered. 

“Oh, my boy.” 

“Master Skywalker!” 

He turned to her, surprising her as he murmured. “Rey, he is not truly here for me, at least not any more. He is here for you.” Her eyes widened in shock as unconsciously she reached up and touched the place where the mark lay upon and within her skin under her clothing. Skywalker titled his head as if thinking then took her free hand. “Keep the saber and let us go meet with him. He is alone.” 

* 

They made their way down, crossing over large rocks and sliding down steep paths, until they arrived to meet Kylo Ren. The ship sat on the edge of a cliff that hung over the bright blue water like a dark creature crouched and resting, but ready to attack. As they approached, they could see Kylo Ren was standing outside the ship waiting with his black and silver helmet hiding his features. Rey moved down the rocky hillside ahead of Master Skywalker. Skywalker moved quietly behind her. His eyes remained on Ben as he carefully picked his way down the steep path. He could feel the young man's turmoil. He knew what Ben was going through, the death of his father at his hands, the constant manipulation that Luke was unable—and unaware enough of—to save him from, but what he felt most strongly was Ben's pull toward Rey. 

Kylo Ren simply stood like a dark shadow waiting for them to approach. His saber was at his hip, but he made no move to take it up. He simply watched their approach through the visor of the mask. The fact that he didn't move a muscle was more eerie than if he had decided to attack. Skywalker stepped past Rey when they were on even ground with Kylo. 

He walked toward Kylo Ren who only continued to watch his approach. He stopped in front of the younger man. “Ben...” Skywalker said his name with a great deal of pain. Kylo reached up slowly and removed the mask. Luke twitched inwardly ever so slightly at the sight of him. He had not seen Ben for several years, but now here he was, the boy now a man. For a moment Luke knew that this, Ben's face, was the last thing that his old friend had seen before he died. He felt the pain of it from Ben. Han had never seen his son grown until that moment. Luke cursed himself for bringing that pain to Han and his sister; if only he had been more vigilant, had listened more. Ben had been such a lonely child, so gifted in the Force that he scared everyone. It was that fear that had caused Luke to lose him. 

Kylo Ren stared at him flooded with memories of his father, the life at the temple, the constant circle of humiliation and pain, the nights of constant whispering voices, Snoke's voice, and the voices of those who ridiculed him. Then his uncle telling him to never touch on the dark side, that it could not be used for good. But the dark side, Snoke, all of it had seemed more welcoming and accepting than the light. Kylo stared at him for a long moment and then in a quiet voice said, “I'm here for the scavenger.” 

Rey looked at Kylo, her hand rising unconsciously to the mark. 

“I thought you were here to end the Jedi?” Skywalker moved closer; a step, carefully, as if in front of a skittish animal or a deadly predator. Either were possible. 

Kylo glanced at Rey and something passed behind his eyes as he stared at her. Then surprisingly he murmured, “I don't know what I'm here for anymore.” 

Skywalker moved even closer. “Ben, please come inside, sit, let's talk. Nothing you have done has led you beyond hope—there is light in you still.” 

Pain seemed to lance across his face, so much pain that it was like a physical blow to Luke as Kylo whispered. “I killed my father, but it didn't end the pain, it didn't bring me closer to the dark like Snoke said it would. I feel hollow, Uncle. I feel...” 

That was when Rey moved forward. Luke reached out to stop her, but she took several steps. She could feel it, the pain he was still in, physically as well as emotionally. But it was the physical pain she was responding to—the mark had flared. Kylo looked at her just as he started to lose balance, the blood from his side wound suddenly seeped through the robe, staining his clothing. She caught him just as he collapsed. 

Rey slowly lowered him to the ground. She felt it first and then she saw the blood on her hands. He was pale, cradled against her. Now, this close she could see the blood staining his gloves, the brightness of the wound across his face. The memory of his pounding the same wound during their fight came to her, he had tried to stay focused on the dark side, now again... 

* 

Kylo woke slowly, this time not with the sudden rush of pain. His eyes came open to a gentle warmth. As his mind focused, he realized what the warmth was, her...the scavenger, Rey. It was her presence soothing him. He rolled his head to the side. She was there, asleep on the floor, her back against a stone wall, her arms crossed across her chest. In the darkness of the room he could just barely detect a soft blue glow peeking out from the edge of her tunic where the cloth was pulled down by the weight of her arms. He glanced down at himself, his shirt gone, again, but a fresh bandage was in place over the blaster wound inflicted by Chewbacca. He sighed, closing his eyes, angry with himself, but he couldn't seem to muster enough anger. He moved to run a hand over his face, the tips of his fingers again feeling the wound across his face when Rey suddenly jumped awake. She pulled out the lightsaber, but she didn't light it. 

“I won't hurt you,” Kylo said softly. Now that he was here with her, he didn't know what to do or say. The connection he had felt, the pull was even stronger now that he was in her presence again, like nothing he had ever felt before. She stared at him, her eyes wide and then she slowly lowered the weapon. “Master Skywalker said you had lost a lot of blood getting here.” 

He turned away from her. 

“How did you find us?” Rey asked quietly. “You didn't have the map.” He started to sit up, but pain lanced through his side. He felt so weary. Rey moved over closer to Kylo. She seemed reluctant to touch him, but she took his arm helping him to sit. When she touched him, the mark's glow intensified. Kylo stared. 

“What is that?” 

Rey stepped back, though she seemed reluctant to let go of him. They both felt it, as if there was a tightening between them, not painful, but rather warm, secure, like they were supposed to be together. Contentment and inner warmth settled over them both as they each felt a pull, a connection. 

“It appeared after our fight.” Noticing the way he stared at the soft blue glow through her tunic,she glanced at him and then carefully stated, “General Organa said it was a soul mark.” Kylo jerked at the mention of his mother, only a slight movement of his shoulder and cheek, but she caught it. Rey could see him struggling, she could feel it, the struggle to control his emotions. He kept a lot of pain buried, but it threatened to boil over and consume him. How long had he felt such turmoil within himself? 

He took a few moments before he spoke softly. “A soul mark? Never heard of such a thing.” 

That was when they both heard Master Skywalker. “They don't happen often.” 

He stepped into the room's dim light, his eyes moved from Rey to Ben. Ben, or as he corrected himself mentally, Kylo Ren. The young man's face turned stony when his eyes met Luke's. 

“Soul marks are very rare and only happen between soulmates. I've only seen it once, a soul mark. On my sister Leia. And they only appear on Force users.” 

Rey looked confused as she pulled her tunic down to show just the top part of the mark. Luke walked over to her and Kylo's eyes followed his movement. “It usually only appears when the soulmate has been hurt.” Luke's eyes looked from the mark up to Rey's eyes. She frowned and then her eyes opened wider as she realized what Skywalker meant. She glanced around him to where Kylo Ren lay, his eyes on the two of them. 

Her voice was a whispered breath of shock. “It can't be...” 

* 

Rey was sitting in the room with Kylo Ren. She had brought him dinner, a bowl of stew. He had taken it silently, sitting up against the wall. He blew on the stew and then took a bite, watching her. 

She sat on the floor near the door with her knees bent, eating her own meal without looking up at him. They ate in silence. Kylo leaned over to set his bowl on the floor when he was finished. 

“Thank you.” 

Rey grunted, slightly surprised at those two words from him. She set her bowl down and rested her arms on her knees. “So how did you find us?” 

Frowning, Kylo looked down at his hands. He was still shirtless, having no idea where his shirt, gloves, saber or helmet were; he felt very exposed. “I felt you. I followed a pull in the Force toward you.” 

Rey bit her bottom lip, chewing it in thought. She had felt him too, though she hadn't realized it until he spoke just now. 

“Master Skywalker thinks ...” 

Suddenly Skywalker burst through the door, holding Kylo Ren's things which he tossed at Rey. “Come on! The First Order has found you! You both need to go, now!” 

Rey and Kylo got to their feet swiftly. Kylo stumbled slightly and Rey just reacted, moving to catch him, putting her arm around his waist to support his weight, the mark's glow flaring for a moment. “My ship should outrun them,” said Kylo. Rey looked at Skylwalker and then at Kylo. 

“I have the Falcon. Chewbacca is with it.” 

Luke didn't hesitate, just nodded. “Rey, take Ben to his ship. I will go to the Falcon. Meet me at Dagobah.” Kylo frowned, but Rey simply nodded. 

They moved swiftly. Kylo saw that he had been in a small cave as Rey helped him out with Skywalker right behind them. Just as they were about to move off toward Kylo's ship, Luke stopped them both, his blue eyes were serious, hooded. “The dark side is strong and it will tempt you even more now. Just be careful. Sometimes the dark side can help, but...” He looked sad, heartbroken. He reached out laying a hand on Rey's shoulder and then the other on Kylo, who physically flinched. He removed his hand from Kylo. “Go—stay safe.” Then he was moving. 

Rey got Kylo onto the ship. Still shirtless Kylo moved forward dropping into the pilot seat. He ran his hands over the controls. Rey didn't recognize what he was doing as a preflight procedure. “What are you doing?” 

“They tracked my ship,” he explained in a flat voice. “I thought that was what I wanted. I didn't disable it, but I am now.” For a moment, Rey thought about stopping him, considered that he was lying. “If you don't believe me, just look at my mind, Rey.” Kylo turned to look over his shoulder at her. She dropped into the co-pilot seat, her eyes running over the controls. “Let's get into the air. And cover the Falcon's escape!” He could not believe after all this time, he would be allowing his uncle to flee, not only allowing it, but aiding the old Jedi's escape! 

The moment that Kylo disabled the tracking they saw a squad of four TIE fighters entering the atmosphere. Rey turned to look at him. “Please tell me you have weapons.” 

Kylo nodded. She saw a slight smile there on his lips and for a moment Rey saw his father in him. “Twin heavy laser cannons. You any good at shooting?” Rey smiled. “Let's see, shall we?” 

The command shuttle hummed as they started to lift off. Kylo twisted the ship around toward the oncoming TIE fighters. The ships hadn't fired yet, probably not sure if they should, but as soon as the Falcon rose up, the First Order pilots' attention was on the freighter. Kylo yelled, “The cannons ready?” 

“Yes!” 

He brought them up into position and Rey fired. They hit one of the fighters, the heavy cannon blasts destroying it, but she missed another. Kylo sent the shuttle high, trying to gain some altitude. 

This ship wasn't really made for fighting, but it was all they had. He managed to gain some air as a message light began to flash. Kylo hit it. The transmission was from the lead ship. “This is squad commander Tusk. Who is on the command shuttle?” 

“This is Lord Kylo Ren.” 

“Sire? We were sent by General Hux to retrieve you, sir.” 

Kylo stared at the console. Rey was watching him. His dark gaze shifted over to her. She could see the struggle in his eyes. Then he pushed the button. “Tell General Hux I won't be returning.” 

The next instant, the lead fighter fired on them. Kylo pushed the shuttle's engines hard; they needed to break the planet's atmosphere so that he could get some distance. It was a command shuttle, but it was his shuttle. Like his father with the Falcon, Kylo had made a few modifications that neither Hux nor anyone else knew anything about. He grinned, twisting the shuttle around and hit the drive zipping straight up.

Dialing down the inertial dampeners, Kylo pushed out a little more speed in exchange for a bumpy ride. Rey yelped in surprise at the sudden and heavy press of gravity, but a large grin spread across her face. They broke through the atmosphere with two of the TIE fighters on their tail. Kylo turned the shuttle in a 180 degree turn, giving her a shot, which she took. She was having a little difficulty with the laser cannons only because she had never used them before, but by the second pass she had the feel for them. Her shot hit one of the fighters head on. 

The other broke away after firing off a burst of its own cannons, rocking the shuttle, but the shields held.

The remaining TIE twisted upside down going under them. Kylo yelled. “Hold on!!” 

He took the shuttle in a spinning twist showing off that he had definitely inherited his father's, uncle's and grandfather's skills with a ship. He spun, just in the nick of time, got them out of the way of the smaller craft's next salvo. He glanced at the scanners to see where the Falcon was, if they had hit their hyerpdrive yet. Hissing in pain, he reached out and began the hyperdrive sequence. Rey aimed the cannons, but the TIE was coming in close. The fighter fired at them. Kylo spun the shuttle starboard, the blast clipping the wing, nearly chewing through the shielding there. A warning alarm sounded. He snarled, fighting to pull them out of the spin the TIE's shot—and the damage it had caused—sent them into. Rey fired the cannons, trying to get the fighter chasing the Falcon. Whichever of them was flying the old freighter was going a good job because it turned into a side flip, then flipped to the other side, avoiding the shot from their pursuer. 

Kylo adjusted power output for the compensators and wrestled control back over his ship. Again, he spun the shuttle around so Rey could fire off a few blasts to get the fighter off the Falcon's tail. 

The fighter spun out of the way, avoiding her shot, but she managed to hit it just when the Falcon suddenly disappeared as they engaged the hyperdrive. 

The shuttle flipped head over tail, driving her stomach upward uncomfortably, then slammed the hyperdrive leaving the last TIE fighter behind. 

* 

Rey turned to Kylo, her face bright with the excitement of the quick battle. “That was incredible flying! I thought Poe was good, but...” She stopped when she noticed how Kylo was sitting, slumped a bit forward, his hands on the console with his head bowed. The mark on her chest glowed more intently. Now this close to him there was a sense of warmth from it as well as a strange pull toward him. It was as if the Force was tightening, binding them closer. 

He bled freely. She could see the blood soaking through the bandage on his side, it was also the moment she realized he was still shirtless. “Come on, let me put a clean bandage on that. It's never going to heal if you keep straining it.” 

He looked over at her, his brown eyes clearly pained, though he was trying to hide it. His hair was hanging in his eyes just a little, he seemed paler. “You don't have to do that, I can take care of it.” 

“Shut up.” She stood, walking over and taking his arm. He allowed himself to be pulled to his feet after putting the shuttle on autopilot. She walked him into the back and sat him down, finding the medkit. She dropped down in front of him. He looked startled as she sat there on her knees. She removed the bandage, cleaned him up, being rather gentle about it. He hissed in pain, twitching back. A couple of the stitches had torn, but the majority were fine. She cleaned and re-bandaged his side. She handed him a tunic she found while searching for the medkit. He gave her a tentative, grateful smile. 

He slipped it over his head, clenching his teeth to avoid hissing in pain. Her eyes followed the flow of his muscles along his stomach and chest. She swallowed. As his head poked through, Rey sighed still crouched between his legs. “You should rest.” 

Kylo stared at her for a moment. They looked at each other, he could see the glow through her tunic of the mark. He reached out, the tips of his fingers touching just the tip of the mark where it peeked over the top edge of her tunic. She swallowed nervously at his touch. There was a strange warmth when he touched her. His brown eyes met hers. His fingers moved from the tip of the mark to her face. His fingertips stroked along her jaw to her chin, his thumb moved along her bottom lip. The pull between them was so strong that she wasn't surprised when he leaned in and brushed his lips along hers. But he didn't kiss her. Only the intimate stroke of his lips. He sat back, studied her with those intense brown eyes of his. 

“Do you believe what Master Skywalker said about the mark” Her voice was a whisper. She didn't move as he continued to softly hold her chin between finger and thumb. 

“I believe what my mother said to you. Do you feel it, the link between us?” Kylo asked softly. There was clear pain in his eyes and something else. Want? Need? 

“I don't...” She stopped short with what she was going to say. “Maybe.”


	3. Naboo

General Hux listened again to the report from the lone TIE-fighter pilot who returned, that Kylo Ren was not coming back. He stared down at the console as if unclear what had been said. Kylo Ren, leader of the Knights of Ren, pet to Snoke was not coming back? He ground his teeth together, snarling under his breath. Finally he hit the communication button. “Captain Phasma—report to my command room.” Within moments Captain Phasma stepped into the room. The only reason Hux knew she was female was her voice, strong yet feminine. Hux would never admit it, but he was curious about her. He had seen her face in her file, but he wanted to see her in person. But such thoughts were for another time. Without preambled, he explained. “I have a mission for you, Captain. You will be the only one to know the true mission. I want you to retrieve Kylo Ren.” 

* 

Rey sat beside Kylo Ren in the co-pilot's seat of the ship. The ship itself was on auto-pilot. They had been together on the ship now for a handful of days making their way to Dagobah. She had a blanket around her shoulders, her legs curled up in the seat. Kylo looked tired; he was still weak and needed rest that he still stubbornly refused. The healing scar on his face looked particularly angry this evening against his skin pale. 

“You should get some rest.” Rey pulled the blanket closer around her shoulders. 

He glanced from the console, his eyes sliding sideways. 

“So should you.” They were both quiet, neither moving. 

Finally he sighed. “I will not hurt you Rey. I know you can feel the truth of that.” 

She frowned. The mark still glowed though it was softer than before. As Kylo healed the mark seemed to fade softly, not disappear completely, but definitely paler. 

“I know, Kylo.” She smiled at him. 

He stood, putting out his hand to her. Rey chewed her bottom lip for a moment or two before taking his offered hand and letting him pull her up from the chair. They stayed hand in hand as he led her back to the sleeping quarters. He released her hand, selecting a top bunk, easily pulling himself up. Without a word he rolled over, his back to her, a sign of trust and dismissal. She wrinkled her nose at him, but decided to stay close, though she would never admit it was because of the pull between them. She would only have stated she needed to keep a better eye on him. 

She slipped into the bunk below him pulling up the blankets. It was soft, like all the beds she had encountered since leaving Jakku. Almost too soft. She rolled over to face the wall, very aware of the man above her. She reached up, the tips of her fingers touching the softly glowing mark on her chest. What did it all mean? 

Kylo stared at the wall. He could almost hear her breathing below him. It was like a warmth eased through the bunk from her into him. He didn't know what to do with this feeling. He closed this eyes focusing on his breathing and soon he had drifted off. 

* 

She saw him standing there, his back to her, looking out into the vastness of space. As she slowly approached him, she could see a blue glow under his face. She walked around him turning to face him. The glow was stronger now, his shirt was open so that she could see it, under the skin. The mark was located in the space above his breast just as her mark was, exactly the same. He gazed at her, his expression one of anger and confusion. “How can we be meant for each other?” 

She took his hands in hers, guiding him toward her. The dream caused everything around them to be slightly fuzzy, disoriented, except for him. He was clear to her. He pulled her close wrapping his arms around her pulling her up against him. Their marks flared. She ran a hand down from his throat over his chest where the mark glowed, touching his bare skin. Then she kissed him. 

He groaned against her mouth, suddenly weak, his grip around her waist tightened, his mouth opening to deepen to kiss. The marks flared brighter when they leaned into each other. Suddenly he cried out in pain, pushing back from her before dropping to his knees. She followed him down, her fingers digging into his arms as she held him. “Don't fight the light, Ben. Don't fight it.” 

* 

Suddenly he came awake with a gasp, the shuttle's proximity alarm was going off. Rey was already up. He saw her for a second when she leapt up from the bottom bunk and ran for the front of the ship. Kylo hopped down, rapidly following her. They had dropped out of hyperspace which should not have happened, surrounded by asteroids. Kylo threw himself into the pilot seat. “I don't understand!” he snarled, fingers flying over the controls. Rey was looking over the console on her side, at a loss for why they dropped out of hyperspace or for how they had ended up in an asteroid field. 

Kylo grabbed the controls pulling the shuttle to port. Rey slammed back against her seat at the sudden shift. He just barely avoided the rock coming at them. He was cursing when suddenly his eyes widened. He glanced down at himself where a soft blue glow flared to life above his left breast. He could just barely see it through the fabric of his shirt. He glanced at Rey, just now noticing that she had fallen from her seat. he was pushing herself to her feet when he glimpsed a long cut down her upper arm, blood running from the wound. “Rey!” 

She grabbed her arm. “I'm fine, just watch out for those asteroids!” 

His attention was drawn back to the view outside of the shuttle while Rey worked to strap herself back into the co-pilot seat. She ripped off the bottom of her shirt with a struggle, using it to wrap around the wound. “Can you blast some of them?” He looked over at her with a look that neither realized was quite reminiscent of his father. For a moment they just stared at each other across the small space. Her eyes moved once to the glow coming through his shirt and then back up to his eyes. It felt as if time stopped, but then she quickly turned away, fired up the laser cannons and Kylo's attention was back at the ship's controls. 

He concentrated on avoiding asteroids while Rey blasted any that he could not maneuver away from. They did a lot of twisting and turning, pushing the shuttle to its limits, until finally there were out of the asteroid belt. With a sigh of relief, Kylo set the ship to a cruising speed and brought up the galactic map trying to figure out where they were. Rey looked out through the transparisteel bow view into the space before them. “Do you have any idea where we might be?” 

Kylo's hands were flying over the console as he tried to figure out exactly where they had fallen out of hyperspace. He frowned when he realized they were in the Vergesso asteroids. 

* 

Phasma arrived at the planet, the location pinpointed by the last coordinates they had for Kylo Ren's command shuttle before he broke away. With a hand motion she sent her troopers out to explore the island looking for any clues that could tell them where Kylo Ren had gone. As she investigated the island, she followed a path leading up to a cliff face. Further along the cliff she discovered an entrance to a cave. Phasma examined the entrance, but saw no signs of traps or other dangers. As she moved around, it became clear someone had lived here, but what she found interesting was that in an alcove where a bed was located, there were the ramains of some bloody bandages. She could not be completely confident the blood was Kylo Ren's, but she knew he had been wounded when he left the ship. Her eyes narrowed behind her mask. He had been here, but where did he go and with whom? 

That was when one of her troopers came rushing in. “Captain, we have picked up where they entered hyperspace. BL-2207 believes that a possible destination can be determined with this data. “Good work. Tell BL-2207 to plot the course and destination immediately.” 

The trooper passed along his captain's order as Phasma stepped out of the cave. She did not think too long on Kylo Ren's reasons behind disobeying orders to return or his erratic behavior. She didn't really care, she only cared about the mission and returning him as Hux requested. 

* 

“So where are we again?” Rey leaned over Kylo's chair as he brought up a navigation map. He pointed at the star map. “I believe we are here, the Vergesso asteroids. Not sure why we dropped out of hyperspace.” He scanned the area, but the sensors did not pick up any other ships in the area and nothing seemed wrong with the command shuttle. “The closest planet is Naboo,” he said. She glanced over at Kylo. There was something about the way he said it, it was clear the planet meant something to him. 

“Is it dangerous?” 

“No.” 

She leaned forward trying to see his expression. “Do you think it would be safe for us to stop? Check the ship?” 

He nodded and then input the coordinates. 

* 

They landed without incident, following the guidance of a flight controller who was too happy for Kylo's comfort. If the ship was recognized as First Order by anyone, no one made mention of it and no armed military showed up to take them into custody. Kylo Ren did not seem surprised, but he knew they were going to have to find another ship. The command shuttle was too easily identified. 

Kylo Ren spoke to a man at the landing area; he was nervous, which made Kylo ready for a fight. Rey could feel him having trouble controlling his temper, the tremble of nerves from along their Force connection. It was as if he was on a knife's edge, ready to respond with violence at any moment. Rey moved over to lay a hand against his arm. He calmed and then nodded to her, though his face was still set in a scowl. The man nodded. “I will make inquiries about selling your vessel. It shouldn't be a problem—now getting the price you want, that might be more difficult.” 

Snarling, Kylo glared at the man. “Get me the price I want.” The man nodded nervously before taking off. 

Kylo sighed clearly agitated. “We are going to be here for a couple of days at least. Once we sell the shuttle, getting another ship shouldn't be too difficult, but it might take longer than I like.” 

Rey smiled not seeming the least bit upset by this news. 

“This place is so green too! Are most planets green? And all the water!” She took his hand, her fingers laced with his. She just knew that contact with her would help him control his anger more easily, but the pull to keep a physical connection to him was strong. 

Kylo frowned, only sparing a glance at their intertwined fingers before he continued to speak. “No, there are plenty of planets that are deserts like Jakku or Tatooine. There are jungle planets such as Endor and I have heard of ocean planets, though I have never been to one...” His voice trailed off, memories of the stories his father would tell him as a child about his smuggler days rising in his thoughts. And there was the way his mother would get after his father...he pushed the memories away. 

Rey noticed the change in him, she felt it, like a ripple on the surface of water. Her thumb stroked along his hand as they walked. “There is so much out there, so much to see.” 

She wanted to distract him from whatever dark thoughts had triggered the change in him. 

He was quiet as they entered the market area of Naboo's main city of Theed. 

* 

Rey stopped dead in her tracks. Unlike the handful of other places she had been since recently leaving Jakku, this place was light and filled with colors like she had never seen before—it was almost too much for her. Kylo noticed some of the looks he received from the locals. 

“I need to blend in better,” he said with annoyed mutter. 

Rey stood on tiptoe looking around before she stopped an alien who reminded her a bit of a bloggin back on Jakku. “Please, could you tell me where a dress merchant is?” 

The alien pointed, the voice sounded like a gurgle, but she managed to understand its use of basic though a bit broken. “Just headsa thats way and takesa left. It hasa a blue awning.” 

She gave the alien a thankful smile, it was bright and beautiful. Kylo blinked stunned, a blush creeping along his cheeks. Her smile was the most beautiful...He shook his head, pushing that thought down. 

The two of them made their way through the crowds. Rey was distracted with all the color, the aliens and stalls full of products: jewelry, pottery, more things than she had ever seen in all her life. But she finally laid eyes on the dress merchant's stall, blue awning as promised. They stepped into the cool shade of the stall where Rey was immediately astounded by the fabrics and colors. 

“Kylo have you ever seen so many beautiful things?” She turned to him, that smile on her face again. The way she simply smiled, at him particularly, at everything despite all that had happened...He didn't understand. It was as if he was simply a person, not the monster... 

He moved his mouth, unsure what to say, suddenly not Kylo Ren but Ben Solo, shy and awkward. Not noticing or choosing not to comment on the change in his demeanor, she tugged him along behind her. 

She found the woman who ran the stall, a rotund individual with her hair covered in a highly decorated cloth in bright oranges and reds. She wore rings in her ears of multiple colors hanging to her shoulders, her eyes an almost pink color. Her voice was heavily accented and her grin contagious. 

“How may I help you two young ones? You are visitors to Naboo?” 

Kylo bristled a little at being call young one, but Rey stepped forward keeping a hand on his arm. 

“Yes, we are visitors. My friend here needs some comfortable clothing. We will be staying here for a while and he needs something a little less, dark.” 

Rey pulled Kylo next to her. He pressed his lips together. This was all very uncomfortable, but he said nothing. He let Rey and the woman pick out clothing and force him into a dressing room to change. He couldn't figure out why he was being so complacent, but he changed into the clothing they chose. He came out wearing an outfit of soft beige and dark browns. Rey had refrained from anything colorful for him. The pants fit snugly at his waist before dropping loose around his legs tucked into tall knee high boots of a dark brown that reminded Rey of the hide of a luggabeast. The shirt was loose and hung down to his knees, tied with a sash around his waist, and sleeveless. 

Rey performed an inspection of him, walking around in a slow circle and then nodded. “Perfect.” He was able to hide his lightsaber in the sash, though he looked quite uncomfortable. When she stepped up behind him and pulled his hair back his eyes widened. He had to grind his teeth together in order to say nothing as she pulled his hair up into a bun tying it off with some cloth. 

“There. Perfect.” Rey smiled at him, which made Kylo take a breath and let it out slowly. He had some credits with him, enough for clothing, food and board for a few days, until the sold the ship. 

Rey didn't notice his expression when she turned away to thank the merchant before she took his hand again. Pain and need both wrestled across his face. There was a time Ben Solo might have enjoyed this, and then the loneliness of that isolation washed across him. None of this was real, he didn't understand fully what was happening between them, the soul-mark, this...being on the run together...his uncle telling them to go to Dagobah...it was all like a dream. 

He was surprised that with everything they had been through how she was suddenly so willing to touch him, treat him...different. He knew he didn't deserve her forgiveness if that was what this was, but he said nothing, he simply allowed himself to bask in this moment of light with Rey. He was surprised at his own feelings. She was the one who scarred his face yet here he was holding her hand and following her around like a love-sick bantha. The worst part, he realized, was that he had no desire to change it. 

* 

Kylo allowed them to explore the market stalls of the city. Rey held his hand, dragging him everywhere it seemed. They ate out in the open air, sitting on some stone landings near the water falls. He watched her expression of wonder. 

Rey's eyes were huge, seeing so much water. Kylo watched her as she took a bite out of a fruit the man at the stall had called a muja. Her eyes sparkled, giggling as red juice dribbled down her chin. Kylo pressed his lips together in a smile watching her. 

“This place is so beautiful.” Rey grinned like a young girl, her eyes bright with the simple joy of looking out at the water. 

“My grandmother was from here.” Kylo said it softly causing Rey to turn to look at him. “Really?” 

He nodded. “My mother told me stories, not that she ever met her mother. She died after my mother and uncle were born, but she knew the stories of Queen Amidala and later senator.” 

Rey was quiet, twisting the fruit in her hand. “How did she die?” 

He didn't look at her. “My grandfather killed her.” 

Rey's eyes widened in shock. She started to open her mouth to ask why, but then stopped herself. She remembered looking into Kylo's mind, the fear that he would never be as powerful as his grandfather, as this Darth Vader had become...it was confusing and frightening. She didn't fully understand what is was that Kylo Ren was seeking, but she could feel the turmoil in him, could feel that he was fighting the light. But why was not open to her, that part of his mind was sealed. 

When she finally spoke, it was barely above a whisper. “Do you really want to be like him?” 

Kylo would not meet her eyes. “I don't know anymore. You...you have...” 

He snarled throwing the fruit he held savagely into the water. “You have made everything confusing! I don't know! My path is unseeable now! The light is pulling at me again...” 

His voice slowly started to rise as he stood up and slammed his fists down on the marble of the landing. Rey quickly reached out her hand cupping the side of his face in a surprisingly gentle action. The mark—he could see it—was just a hint under her tunic, a soft blue glow. Her eyes looked from his then suddenly down at his chest where he could feel the change, a strange warmth. He glanced down at himself, his fear and temper easing as he saw the hint of a blue glow. He yanked the fabric back, there in exactly the same place that Rey had hers, was a matching soul mark.


	4. Evening

Kylo rented a small room, He wasn't sure how long they would have to stay, but he wanted to conserve credits until the ship sold. So a small room in as cheap an area as he could find in the city was what he procured. The area where they ended up was definitely “shady,” but nothing that he could not handle. Nothing Rey couldn't handle either, he was sure. He felt her inner strength from the moment he saw her in the forest outside Maz Kanata's castle. 

His first thought had been about protecting Rey. It was strange to feel so protective of someone. He slid the card through the pad beside the rented room's door and it slid open obligingly. Being on his own was something Kylo was used to from as young as he could remember. It wasn't that his parents didn't love him, they did. They just didn't know how to be parents. They had never known that maybe he needed more than a simple hug or his hair ruffled. In a lot of ways—now that he let the thoughts fully form instead of tearing them to shreds—he was like them, loners, fighting a fight no one else would fight for them. But now, this mark, Rey, he wanted to change. He didn't know if he could, but he wanted to try and it surprised him. 

* 

As the door slid away, Kylo stepped aside to let her enter first. It was small with one bed and a round window high on the wall, but it was clean. Rey stepped in and dropped down onto the bed falling backwards with a groan. “My feet might actually be sore from all the walking we did!” She smiled brightly which caused Kylo to quickly look away as he shut and locked the door. When he turned back around she had kicked her boots off with a groan of pleasure. She lay flat on her back again with her arms out-spread. 

“You can have the bed. I will sleep in the chair.” Kylo moved to pick up the one chair in the room. It was small for a man his size, and the chair had been crafted with a low back. As Rey eyed him and the tiny chair, he moved it away from the wall, yanking the window's thin cloth curtains closed, blocking out the lights of the city. Rey watched him. “Why are you so angry, Ben?” 

He turned on her in anger and surprise. “Don't call me by that name! I am Kylo Ren! Ben Solo is dead...” His rising temper dropped off. He couldn't maintain it as he dropped into the chair. Rey said nothing, she only sat up. When she sensed he had calmed, she stood up, stepped over to him and dropped down in front of him. She reached out and took both his hands in hers. She surprised him by gently kissing his knuckles, his eyes widening as he looked down at her. The mark they shared glowed softly between them. “Why...” he whispered, but Rey leaned up and drew her fingers along his jaw, her eyes traveled the scar she had made along his face. 

“You need to heal.” Her voice was soft, her fingers softer, gentle as she stroked them down his scar. He closed his eyes at her touch. He barely heard her words before her lips found his. She pressed gently, willing him to open his mouth, it was more than simply a kiss, it was the physical connection that they both needed, to connect to someone beyond themselves. 

He groaned unaware of the tears forming at the corner of his eyes as he pulled her against him.Not only did they both want someone, they both wanted someone to love, and who would love them in return, scars and all. 

She shifted moving up to straddle his lap. She pulled his arms around her letting him know he could hold her. Gently, tenderly feeling the pull of the Force between them, Rey caressed the sides of his face, her calloused fingers made their way down his neck. She kissed him, unaware that her kiss was tugging at the tie, the chains that bound him to Snoke. He grabbed her like a desperate man, pulling her closer, his mouth opening to her kiss and their tongues met in a slow dance. His eyes slid closed, the long fingers of his hands tracing up her back, caressing. The glow of their shared marks became intense, the blue lights mixing together between them. The mark's themselves stirred, changing shape, deepening into their flesh as their kiss deepened. The feeling between became more than lust, physical attraction but a binding of souls. 

She cradled the back of his head, rising up on her knees in the small space of the chair, her thighs tightening around him as she plunged her tongue into his waiting mouth. She could feel the dark tendrils of Snoke's hold on Ben, twisted throughout his soul. She worked at them, worried at them as her light flowed into him, the Force giving her focus to pull at the strings that tied him. 

Kylo stood, picking her up with him; his arms were tight around her. She wrapped her legs around his waist letting him carry her to the small bed in the room. He laid her on her back lying on top of her. His hands rested on either side of her head as he stared down, his dark eyes were caught between the pain he felt and the lust for her, but the deeper pull that their mark created between them something unbreakable between them. 

“What happens now?” he whispered softly. 

“I am going to save you,” Rey whispered back. 

“How?” he whispered back, his dark eyes pleading with her. She brushed the hair back from his brow, her fingers stroking thick waves behind his ears. He stroked the tip of his nose against her, a soft, sweet gesture. 

“Together, we are stronger,” she murmured, her lips graced gently along his mouth. Kylo closed his eyes with a whispered, “Yes.” 

* 

Kylo reached down, pulling her clothing away, exposing the blue mark over her breast. She reached up doing the same pulling his tunic away from his skin, exposing his mark, a perfect match for hers. When they embraced the marks would touch, exactly in line with each other. Their eyes met again. They both felt the flow between them, but said nothing else—neither one needed to say anything else. Kylo pulled his tunic off, sitting back and reaching over his head to tug it over his head while Rey sat up removing her own tunic. They gazed at each other as he brushed his fingertips over her mark and then slowly down between her breasts. His eyes traveled the same route as the tips of his fingers. 

The glow of the marks was a warm light between their bodies, symbol speaking to symbol. She pulled him down as she laid back. His mouth captured hers and his kisses became desperate, needy. Rey moaned faintly, letting his mouth roam down her throat. They both knew sex would not heal him, heal either of them, but there was a need for tenderness between them. A need to share, to be as close as they could to each other. 

He skimmed down between her breasts, his tongue left a damp trail behind. Warm soft lips brushed over the slope of her breasts before traveling up to the mark. At the mark they shared, Kylo pressed a tender kiss against her flesh. She sighed softly with a gentle breath of pleasure, the feel of his lips against the mark sent a seductive tremble through her body, the heated pleasure ran deep, deeper than her skin, as if something that was meant to be was gradually becoming as it should. She couldn't really pinpoint the feeling more than that, except that this felt “right.” The two marks were as beacons calling to each other and now they were becoming whole. 

He dragged his lips leisurely lower down the smooth slopes of her body, caressing over her skin. The movements were worshipful, gentle, giving her the chance to stop him if she didn't want this. The brush of his nose against her flesh excited Rey. He was taking in the scent of her skin, the silken feel of her flesh. The mark they shared hummed through their bodies, the Force bonding them together. 

Kylo could almost physically feel the ties that held him to Snoke dissolving under her touch and re-twining themselves to her. He moved down, caressing her stomach with his tongue, his fingers digging into the sides of her pants and pulling them down past her hips. He murmured softly against her skin, “I need you.” 

She could feel that his stating these words out loud was a lowering of his defenses. The soul mark flared with warmth, she could feel the bonding of their souls as the words sank into her. He needed her. She needed him. 

She rose up, allowing him to pull her pants away from her, his lips following the progress of the cloth down her hips, to her legs. He pressed warm kisses against her hip bones, along her inner thighs, against her knees. Rey's fingers weaved through his thick hair. When his lips pressed against her sex, Rey moaned, bending one leg. 

Neither of them had ever been with anyone, they had never felt the desire. Kylo had always focused on his training and Rey simply focused on survival. But now, all of their blocks to intimacy fell away and this felt right. 

Kylo shifted to lay between her legs, simply kissing her sex, stroking her folds with his lips and tongue, gentle, tender, though desire burned deep in his groin. It wasn't just the sexual attraction to her, there was something more—it ran deep in his soul. He knew she felt it too. Her hips undulated gently when his thumb moved to open her to him more. He brushed his nose slowly across the hair that curled there taking in not just her scent but her softness, when his tongue tenderly moved to lick between her folds finding the bundle of nerves, the bud of her sex, Rey nearly came off the small bed with a gasp. 

Kylo wrapped his arms around her thighs bending both legs up over his shoulders, burying his tongue against her. Tongue and lips explored her, listening to her panting breaths, the way she moaned his name. He searched for the moments, the places that made her react the most, listening for each change of her breath, the way she would gasp, or moan. How her hips would thrust toward his waiting mouth when he twisted his tongue against her. 

Groaning Rey's voice was heavy with passion “Oh, Kylo...yes...” 

“Rey..” Her name was a whisper on his lips that she felt vibrate up her core, heating her, turning her body to molten liquid. His tongue lapped at her in deliberate strokes. Kylo could feel along their bond, the deep connection of their souls and not just her physical need for him. He couldn't keep the tears from falling when he realized she needed him, Ben, Kylo, the boy he was and the man he had become, her soul and his were one in the same, they needed each other to be complete. He had never felt needed before, but now with her...it was real. 

He sucked softly. Both her hands tangled in his hair, her hips rose up to meet his mouth. Kylo pulled her closer. He could not have her close enough. Their shared marks glowed more powerfully between them, the blue light like a caress. 

He began sucking deeper drinking from Rey in the most sensual way possible, as if he were naturally suited to being with her just like this. “Oh, Kylo...” Fingers tightened in his hair. Throwing her head back, Rey closed her eyes letting the sensual pleasure wash over her. Her hips rolled with his administrations, each time she cried out their marks' glow would intensify, the blue taking on a deeper shade. 

Rey cried out with jolt as he brought her to orgasm, her whole body responding. He was slightly surprised. He was only following instinct and Rey. That he brought her to a climax made something inside him break, he could not be sure what it was, but he felt lighter. Before he could consider the feeling further, she was tugging him up toward her. Releasing her legs, Kylo moved up her body. She was strong and powerful, but she was also silk and softness; her body glinted under him. Like a hungry man his mouth devoured hers again. Rey sucked on his tongue licking his lips, her need hot and furious. He brushed his nose against hers nipping her lips, his voice deep. “Did you like that?” 

Pressing her lips together she moaned. “Oh, yes.” 

Startling him, she rolled, grabbing his shoulders with surprising strength, forcing Kylo onto his back. Her teeth tugged at his bottom lip when she had him flat beneath her. She willed his pants down surprising herself and him when she lashed out with the Force ripping the new pants with her urge to remove them. 

But soon the surprise was gone. She had him under her, warm and silky, hers to do with what she wanted. Rey straddled his hips gazing down at him. His erection was against her stomach and she could feel the heat radiating off of him. She wanted to take him, touch him, but she moved with slow precision restraining herself. The feeling of restraint in the face of such overpowering need was intoxicating—it made her feel both powerful and at its mercy. 

Her hands were spread wide over his chest, dragging down slowly. The smooth skin, the roll of muscles under her touch was thrilling. She was fascinated by his body, the way he felt, her eyes found each and every scar, the tips of her fingers caressing the wounds he bore still trying to heal. She traced a line along the scar crossing his face, down over his neck and shoulder. She had put that one there, but now she would protect him. The newest most recent wounds were red against his pale skin put there by her, by Chewbacca, by his struggles. 

“I will protect you,” she murmured softly as her fingers reached up to caress his face tracing along his chin. 

“We will protect each other.” Kylo's eyes met hers. 

“Yes.” Rey smiled in agreement, they would from this moment on always protect each other. 

Fingers dragged down over his chin to travel along his body to his groin. Her calloused fingers wrapped around his hard length and began to move up and down, inching slowly up, her thumb circling the head of his erection, then leisurely back down again. 

He threw his head back with a groan of pleasure from deep in his throat. He completely surrendered to her, his hands stroking her thighs up to her hips where his fingers dug softly into her flesh. She was his anchor. She pumped her hand along his shaft until she felt the tension in him starting to reach it peak. His groans were deep, his fingers digging into her skin. “Rey...uuhh...Rey...” 

His deep moans and gasps sent thrills of heat to pool between her legs. It wasn't just the being in control that excited her, but the way he simply gave her control. She wanted him, the ache spread from her groin throughout her body. She wanted him badly, with every fiber of her being, she wanted him. Hissing his name, Rey leaned closer to him. “Kylo...” 

Yanking her to him, Kylo kissed her, rolling her onto her back, pressing his body against hers. He dragged his lips over her chin and along her tender throat, his hard erection pressing between her legs, covering himself in her dampness. He rubbed his hips against her, finding her clitoris, listening and feeling the reactions of her body when he shifted his hips, rotated gradually, listening for the intakes of breath, the soft moans on her lips when he moved just right. He wanted to hear her cry his name again, hear the passion on her breath. Lips stroked against her nipples, his tongue dancing, lightly swirling the hard buds with his tongue as his hips ground against her. 

“Uuhh...Kylo...yes, yes...” her voice shuddered with passion. 

Rising on his knees, he grabbed his erection with one hand and rub the head of himself against her clitoris, wetting himself further with her, watching her as he made her come again, stroking the head of his shaft against her until she was sobbing his name. 

Rey threw her hands over her head, fingers digging into the cheap pillows when her hips came off the bed with a cry of ecstasy. “AHH!!! KYLO!!” 

No sooner had the cry escaped her lips than he positioned himself at her opening. She was so wet Kylo nearly came at that moment. His body shook slightly as he tried to control his passions, but just the slight thrust, the head of his shaft wet with her was almost too much for him. 

She was so beautiful, her body flush, her eyes seemed to glow with eagerness. She gazed at him, really looked at him and with a slight nod from her, he started to enter. He moved gingerly, he didn't want to rush this, he wanted her to feel every inch of him. 

Kylo wanted to hear her cry out his name again, he wanted them to share in this as fully as possible. So he took his time, only inching his erection in slowly and then pulling out. Rey gasped, her body aching, the feel of him starting to fill her then pulling away made her sob with need. 

“Kylo, please!” 

He smiled, though he was shuddering with the effort to control himself. The urge to plunge into her and thrust as hard as he could was almost overpowering. He eased into her again, but Rey reached around, grabbed his hips and yanked him to her. They both gasped as he embedded himself within her walls. Her eyes fluttered feeling his entirety inside her, hard heat that radiated throughout her body. “Kylo...” She moaned his name in a way that made him weak. He started to move, changing the strength and direction until they were in harmony with each other. Nails dragging down his shoulder, Rey arched into his movements her eyes focused on his. They stared at each other, their marks glowing brightly between them. 

* 

They wrapped themselves around each other, holding tight as they made love in the small room on Naboo, away from all the things after them. The universe, for the moment, was left to its own devices as they shared with each other. Bodies, minds, souls, connecting, becoming one as they were meant to be. They made love, their bodies a tangle of sweat, limbs, and passion, far into the night. 

* 

The little man was just finishing the deal to sell that dark man's ship, clearly the ship was of The First Order, but money was money and his cut was going to be decent. He had just left the bar where he had conducted his business when he was grabbed and thrown up against the side of the building. Looking down at him was a woman. She was human, short blonde hair, classical face. She would have been stunning but for the coldness in her blue eyes. “I was told you were the one trying to sell a First Order command shuttle?” 

The man squeaked as she shoved him further up the wall, his feet no longer able to touch the ground. “I already sold it!” 

The tall human female snarled softly, which made the sound that much more menacing. “How do you contact the man who had you sell it?” 

* 

Leia received a communication on a secret wavelength, which surprised her. It was on an old (a very old) link that had been used by her, Luke and Han during the rebellion. She stared at her computer in disbelief, surprised that anything could still be sent on it let alone received. For a brief moment her heart nearly choked her at the thought that it might be Han but she knew he was gone, the Force had told her, she had felt it. She touched the remnants of her mark. 

Pressing her lips together, regaining control of her emotions, she touched the comm button, her hand jerking from the console when she heard Luke's voice. “Leia! Rey and Ben came to me. We were discovered. They are on the run and Ben and Rey are together. They are supposed to meet me at my old training grounds, but they haven't shown up yet. Keep a look out. Ben has left the Order Leia, I'm sure of it.” 

The message ended. Leia could only stare, Ben was with Rey? He had left the Order? But the thought that came to her, that stayed with her, was Luke had seen her son. 

* 

Rey woke first. She was lying on her side, her hair completely loose from their exertions last night. Behind her, Kylo was pressed against her back. He had an arm wrapped snugly along her waist, her back pulled up against his chest, his legs curled against the back of hers. It felt good to have someone. She felt protected, something she had never felt before, but also cared for, no one had ever cared for her before and now she had a list of people who cared about her. And now Kylo, he didn't only care, but something deeper was developing between them. 

She laid there quietly not sure what woke her up, but she was also enjoying the feel of Kylo against her. 

“Do you feel it?” Kylo whispered behind her. 

“Yes, what is it?” Rey turned slightly to look over her shoulder at him. 

His hair was mussed making him look younger, the scar hidden by his hair and shadows. “Something along the Force. We need to move.” 

Neither spoke, getting up in a hurry and dressing quickly He frowned at his torn pants, but managed to make them work. Kylo noticed a light on his comm-link stating a message was waiting. 

He picked it up, the voice of the man he had charged with selling the ship came through. “I have the credits, meet me at the docking bay.” 

Kylo frowned. He could detect something wrong in the man's voice. He glanced down at Rey. She was just finishing pulling her boots on. 

“Did you hear it in his voice?” Kylo asked her. 

Rey nodded. “Something isn't right.” 

He frowned slipping the com-link into the folds of his clothing. “Be ready, we may have to fight our way off this planet.” 

Rey smiled. “I've done that once or twice now.”


	5. Found

They blended into the morning crowds, making their way toward the docking bay. They both had pulled their hoods up to conceal their faces, their clothing the light beige and browns that were not particularly noticeable by anyone; no one saw anything unusual about about two people with hoods pulled low over their faces. The sun was already starting to beat down, promising another warm day so they were not the only ones wearing hoods. 

“If you think it's a trap, why are we walking into it?” Rey rushed to keep up with Kylo's longer strides, hissing at him. He reached behind him snagging her hand in his, lacing his fingers with hers. 

“Because they don't know we know it's a trap. Gives us the upper hand,” Kylo hissed back not slowing his stride. 

Rey smirked. “You sound like your father.” 

Kylo's gait stuttered a bit, but he didn't stop moving. “Stay close.” 

As they approached the docking area, the crowds became a great deal thicker. There were people coming and going, cargo being loaded and unloaded—business as usual. Scanning the area Kylo could see nothing at first, just a feeling. Letting the Force guide him, he opened himself up feeling for anything familiar or threatening. He did pick up threats, but none were directed at them, simply people trading and negotiating. 

He was about to step onto the walkway that circled around and above some of the landing areas where ships were landing or taking off when he stopped. 

Kylo felt her before he saw her. 

Phasma. 

Her presence was so familiar, a hard core of cool self-assurance in the center of chaos. His dark eyes darted quickly around. He almost didn't see her at first, not accustomed to seeing the woman under the armor. Short blonde hair, statuesque, her features set into a mask of their own as her bright eyes searched the crowded docking area. She managed to look dangerous without even trying. 

The only reason he knew it was her was because he had felt her in the Force for years. Her cool control was as familiar as Hux's almost fanatical devotion to the First Order. Focusing on her for a moment, Kylo picked up her well-ordered thoughts having felt them many times before. He yanked Rey with him. 

They ducked behind some cargo containers, moving quickly. Kylo maintained his grasp on her hand and pulled her into what looked to be some sort of warehouse. There were rows of cargo crates and aliens moving about pushing large hover pallets out or bringing them in. It was a perfect place to hide for the moment. 

He put a finger to his lips not to quiet her, but to stall any questions. She pressed her lips together, but then she jerked when she felt Kylo's thoughts touch her mind. “Phasma is here, head of the stormtroopers. I am going to assume they have realized I am not coming back to the Order and are here to retrieve me.” Rey stared at him, willing her thoughts to Kylo. At first he winced at the sudden pain. She practically shouted in his mind. He couldn't follow her thoughts because it was like she was throwing a jogan fruit and having the contents splatter everywhere, then trying to put it back together. 

Grabbing his head, Kylo stumbled back against the wall with a hiss of pain. “Rey!!” he snarled though the clenched teeth. Luckily they only drew minor attention. 

Rey's mind snapped back. “Kylo?” She laid her hand on his arm. 

He tugged her against him. “It's alright, too many thoughts at once. Just focus on what you want to tell me, use the bond to help and push your other thoughts to the side.” 

She looked up into his face, her hand pressed against his chest, the pain was slowly easing from his features. Staring into his fathomless brown eyes, she focused on her words letting them flow through the bond. “You're not going back?” 

He looked down at her, reaching up to trace his fingers along her cheek. His eyes were intense, she felt it before the words formed in her mind. He shook his head while his thumb traced her lips. 

“No. My place is with you.” 

She smiled, whispering, “My place is with you Kylo.” They didn't see the marks, but they simply knew that physical representations of their Force bond glowed in harmony with each other. Then in his mind he heard Rey's voice. “How did they find you?” “The ship.” Kylo leaned around the corner directing her gaze to the tall human woman with short blonde hair. It was clear that the woman was scanning the area. There was also something about the way she held herself that made Rey immediately think deadly. 

“What do we do?” Rey glanced at him, speaking in a whisper. 

“We steal a ship.” Kylo gave her a tight smile. 

* 

The little man waited nervously. His eyes darted back and forth, searching for any hint of the dark man he was supposed to help the First Order retrieve. He didn't like any of his. Usually his work was straightforward, honest business. He really should have known better. He glanced behind him; the woman was still standing there, people moving around her without any conscious thought, as if they subconsciously knew she was dangerous. Her ice blue eyes glanced in his direction, only a fleeting glance, but then continued on, searching for her prey. He shuddered. Part of him felt sorry for the guy she was after, but not enough to help him out. He just wanted her to get the guy and leave! 

* 

Kylo and Rey spent a few valuable minutes looking for a ship that they thought they would be able to take without too much trouble. Rey pointed out an ancient looking Chryya-class courier ship. 

Kylo frowned. “I don't know that ship looks...” 

Rey grinned. “As old as the Falcon?” 

Kylo snorted. “Maybe older.” 

“But it's fast. I read about courier ships back on Jakku. It's small, fast, has a laser cannon and can be flown by one person. It will get us out of here quickly.” 

Kylo frowned. “Fine, first though I want to know that it's in working order. I don't want us to try to steal a ship that is here for repairs.” 

Rey gave a quick nod. “Wait here.” Before Kylo could say anything, Rey had taken off at a brisk walk, her hood, still up blending in as she made her way down to where techs were hurrying back and forth as ships came in to land or take off. 

Without using the Force at all, Rey made her way down to the lower levels were several ships were stationed. She managed to move about, blending into the crews working back and forth around the courier ship she had her eye on. 

Rey was able to walk right up to the ship where she leaned against the hull, listening. No one seemed to pay her much attention, though she wasn't certain if that was because of using the Force, she was focusing on not being seen, or just that they were too busy to care about a lone girl who was not getting in the way. She noticed that a Zabrak with long brown hair was loading a few carts on the ship. “Ah, excuse me!” 

The Zabrak turned to look at her. He seemed disinterested when he muttered, “Yeah?” 

“Can you tell me when this courier ship will be leaving?” She pointed with a thumb to the ship behind her. 

He snorted. “The rest of the packages will be on within the hour. So if you got something you need on a courier ship, you better hurry up.” 

Rey smiled. “Thanks.” That meant the ship was ready to go. Perfect. 

* 

Kylo was keeping an eye on Phasma, but did not see the little man whom he had charged with selling the command shuttle. He was so focused on watching the captain and keeping an eye out for Rey that he was unaware when the little man hurried off. The fellow didn't approach Phasma—the seller was intimidated by her. Instead, he found one of her men on the outer edges of the docking bay and gave his information to him. The man, dressed in civilian clothes to blend in as well, made his way closer to Phasma at the same moment that Kylo winced in pain. Rey's words slammed hard into his mind. All he was able to pick up was, “Ship, good, hurry.” 

Kylo started to move toward the pull of Rey when he suddenly felt the barrel of a blaster against his back. “Come quietly and no one will get hurt.” Kylo glanced out to where Phasma had been, but she was gone. A quick look over his shoulder showed him a man with features set in that almost glazed look some of the hyper-loyal stormtroopers possessed. The stormtrooper pressed the weapon into Kylo's back. “Move.” 

Kylo let himself be pushed forward. The trooper was trying to keep the blaster on him without drawing attention. Kylo couldn't see Phasma anywhere, so he focused his thoughts to Rey. “Be ready.” He hoped she received his mental message and understood what he meant because the moment he was near the ship she had indicated earlier, Kylo made his move. He drew his blade and twisted around to ignite it at the same time to slice the stormtrooper's hand away, all in less than a heartbeat. The man shouted in agony, followed by someone else shouting and suddenly the docking area was in chaos. 

Kylo took off at a run, heading toward the courier ship. Rey was inside the ship trying to slip up to the cockpit. She could feel Kylo's concern in addition to her mark starting to glow—she felt it without seeing it that Kylo was in danger. She wrestled for a couple of seconds with what to do, but suddenly she broke into a run for the front of the ship. Luckily whatever was happening outside had drawn the crew and whoever else had been in here outside, leaving the cockpit empty. It only took her a few seconds to get the ship's drive powered up. For an old ship, it started up like a nice swoop. She could hear yelling from outside. Rey's hands flew over the console as she turned to look behind her and saw two people running toward her down the corridor. At the last moment, Rey managed to get the hatch to slide shut in their faces. Rey grinned as the courier ship started to rise off the platform. 

Kylo reached the edge of the walkway, looking down at the platform below where the courier ship was starting to rise. He turned at a shout. “KYLO REN!” That was when he saw her, Phasma standing there staring at him. She drew her weapon out with the smooth grace of a trained killer and fired. Her blaster bolt hit Kylo, throwing him off the edge. Phasma gave chase, leaping down. She landed hard, scattering people everywhere screaming. He rolled getting to his feet. 

Rey had the ship hovering when she saw Kylo fall. “NO!” She pulled the ship around trying to angle it so she could open the hatch. She saw him roll to his feet just as she turned the ship around. He started to run toward the hatch as blaster bolts rained around him. He leaped with a grunt, landing on the open hatch. She quickly brought it up as Kylo rolled into the ship. He slammed into a wall when the hatch snapped shut. 

Rey turned the ship, then with a quick shift, she angled the ship up toward the sky, ignoring the confused and agitated flight controller's voice over the comms. They had only just started to get more lift when TIE-fighters came out of seemingly nowhere and started to fire at them. Rey hissed in surprise. She twisted the ship around not having time to find out if Kylo was all right as she flipped them around trying to avoid the blasts. Kylo rolled slamming into another wall, trying to get his feet under him, though the blaster bolt burned, spreading pain through him. He used the pain to focus on getting to his feet and moving forward. 

Rey hissed again as another set of TIE-fighters swooped in at them from below. She twisted the courier ship into a tight loop and then blasted forward. 

As Kylo stumbled into the cockpit, Rey shot a glance at him and noticed the burns along his side, but he seemed to be ignoring any pain he was in. She could feel it along their bond, the flaring of their shared soul-mark, but she made no comment. Kylo dropped into the co-pilot seat. “Can you get us out?” 

“Yes, but I need you to fire up the laser cannon!” Kylo glanced up just as an enemy fighter flew past them, firing warning shots. The First Order still intended to retrieve him rather than outright kill him. That was something, at least. 

Kylo rushed to the laser cannon flipping through the switches to bring it quickly online. Rey twisted the small ship into another loop, pushing the compensators to their limits, yelling. “You going to start firing soon?” 

Kylo snarled back. “No, I am just going to sit here.” 

He fired off two quick shots, both of which missed. Snarling, he twisted around taking a few deep breaths letting the Force flow through him. There were six fighters. The Naboo military would not respond in time to help and they might just as likely blast them as the TIE-fighters. Kylo focused while Rey took the ship into several stomach-lurching maneuvers while staying low to the ground. 

Rey grinned, pushing the ship to its limits. People were scattering out of the way when the ships bore down so close that the repulsors were knocking people, cargo and debris everywhere. 

Kylo turned and fired. He scored a direct hit on one TIE-fighter, causing it to explode into a bright fireball. Rey yelled. “I know we need to stay low, but there are too many people! Someone's going to get hurt!” 

“Get out over the water!” Kylo yelled back. 

Rey turned the courier ship and headed straight for the large body of water outside of the city. The five remaining fighters pressed in behind them. Kylo couldn't get a good lock on them. Rey was coming in too close to the water, trying to pull them up when two of the fighters shot ahead of them. She tried to pull back, but then a blast hit them from behind. The ship skirted the water, Rey struggling to maintain control, but the nose of the courier ship dipped down and suddenly there was another explosion behind them. Rey cried out in frustrated shock when she lost control of the ship hitting the water nose first. 

The ship went straight into the water, sinking almost immediately beneath the surface.


	6. Rain and Jungles

Kylo came to with a jerk, floating and surrounded by water. It took a supreme effort of will to fight the urge to breathe. He took in his surroundings swiftly, then the glow of his soul mark intensified. Rey! 

He swam forward inside the water-filled cabin looking for her, but he didn't see her right away. It was dark in the sinking ship, and the failing lights only fluttered haphazardly in the growing dimness. He needed to find her and soon before the weight of the ship and the water became like a vacuum sucking them down with it. 

He could see that the front of the courier ship was crushed and the pilot seat was damaged. Trying to stave off panic, he turned in the water, his eyes swiftly scanning for Rey. His heart lurched in his chest when he saw her. Her body floated with her arms and legs dangling downward like a child's rag doll forgotten in the water. A thin streamer of blood slowly trailed out from her head, spreading in the water as the blue of her soul mark gave a faint glow. It looked as if she had been thrown through the front view port of the ship. The only thing that kept her close was that her clothing had gotten caught on some of the twisted metal. 

Kylo focused his will, the will of the Force. He needed its strength. He could save her, she was still alive—the mark's glow on them both indicated as much. Kylo had to get to her, get them both out before they drowned or worse. 

Her blood in the water was going to attract something and soon. He pushed through the shattered transparisteel, jerking as his side caught on a sharp protrusion of metal, side cutting deep. Kylo mentally cursed; more blood in the water. He swam up to where Rey floated. Kylo's fingers felt swollen; he was starting to see black at the edges of his vision while he worked to get her loose. Once he had her, he started to swim for the surface. His chest burned and his vision faded when he saw a dark shadow moving sinuously through the water. In their direction. 

He narrowed his eyes for a split second—yes it was coming this way. Kylo held on tightly to Rey knowing that time was of the essence for them both. He started swimming harder toward the light above him. He took strong strokes with one arm, using the Force to push him quicker through the water, but the shadow coming at them was far faster. The creature coming toward them was at least three times the size of Kylo and Rey put together, with large pectoral fins and huge bulbous eyes. But it was the mouth that drew Kylo's attention; it was wide enough to swallow them both and the teeth looked as if they could split a person in two. Kylo was having trouble holding his breath, the darkening at the sides of his vision was becoming much worse. Rey wasn't breathing at all. She could be dead, his mind told him, but through the Force he could still feel that fighting flicker of light. The soul mark burned bright blue on them both signaling that he still had time. 

The only reason he kept hope was the intensity of the soul mark glowing under his clothing and hers. That kept him focused. While Kylo struggled to get away from the pull of the ship, the predator closed in on them. At the last moment he decided that the sea monster might actually help him. He moved as swiftly as he could in the water putting Rey on his back and ripping the sash from his clothing to tie her to him. Then just as the monster was so close that one lunge would have taken them both into its mouth, Kylo kicked out his booted feet. The soles of his boots connected with the upper lip of the creature. 

With the help of the Force, his own will and a push from the monster, Kylo, with Rey on his back, was pushed toward the surface, ripping her free of the ship. He could feel the creature, the shift in the water as it changed direction coming for them.

He knew that the chances of him, in his weakened state, being able to out-swim it wasn't likely, so he turned in the water and threw out his hand. He focused his will, ripping into the mind of the creature. Kylo jerked with the effort, a stream of blood running from his nose, bleeding into the water as he used the Force to scramble the mind of the creature. The predator jerked in the water, thrashing for a moment before it stopped moving, blood beginning to leak from its eyes. Kylo didn't wait around to see how long the predator would be incapacitated. He felt dizzy and the pressure building behind his temples was quickly becoming a blinding pain. The additional blood in the water was going to attract more hungry monsters. He had to move. 

He swam hard until he broke the surface with a painful gulp of air that had him coughing so hard and painfully he would not have been surprised to spit up blood. He pulled Rey around to face him. She was pale and unmoving, her hair having come loose, stuck to her face. 

He shook her, slapped her. “Rey! Rey!!” 

He could see the TIE-fighters in the distance, turning back. For now, they were only black dots in the sky. He saw a forested shore less than thirty meters away that he was sure he could make and started to swim with one hand, the other wrapped around Rey's unconscious body. 

He reached the shore pulling Rey with him, dragging them both onto the wet sand. Their marks still glowed, though not as strongly as before. He dropped to his knees and started pushing on her chest willing her to breathe. 

“Come on Rey, please...” 

His voice strangled on a sob while he pushed trying to get her to breathe again. Hot tears flowed down his cheeks that he wasn't aware of while he worked. Just when Kylo was about to lose hope, when he was nearly blinded by tears, Rey suddenly spit and coughed up water. Kylo rolled her over onto her side, gently patting her back, trying to help her cough up the rest of the water. She gasped taking a deep breath, coughing, struggling to breathe. Her breathing was labored and it clearly hurt her, but she was breathing again! Their soul-marks seemed to flare with a deeper blue light as Rey breathed. 

As Kylo gently sat her up, the emotions twisting in his chest were so painful he almost gave into them. 

Finally she took another breath, this one more steady. In a hoarse voice, she managed a glance at him and asked, “Kylo?” 

“We're okay...you're okay...” He stroked her wet hair back, his fingers trembling ever so slightly. 

“Come on.” He got her to her feet carefully, wrapping an arm around her. He was having trouble controlling himself, the urge to hold her tightly, to give into his own tears, his fear of almost losing her. “Rey...” His voice choked on her name, his grip on her tightening. 

Rey turned his face with one of her hands and looked into his eyes. She was shaking and weak, but she threw her arms around him. 

They held onto each other, his arms snug around her as her hands moved into his wet hair. They stood on the beach, soaking wet, trembling and kissed each other deeply, passionately, happy to still be alive. When Kylo pulled back, his nose against hers, his voice choked. “Don't ever do that do me again, Rey.” 

She smiled, her soft brown eyes gazing into his. “I'll try not to...” 

“I love you, Rey...I love you....” He stroked his fingers along her cheek staring into her eyes. She could feel his emotions, their bond allowing her to understand the intensity of what could not possibly be communicated through simple words. “I love you too, Kylo...always.” She smiled in answer. 

* 

Finn paced. There had been no word from Rey in weeks. He had asked General Organa if there had been any sign or communication, but she was clearly becoming worried too when the answer had been a negative. The last message she had received from her brother, that Rey was with Kylo Ren, had been days ago. That didn't help Finn with his worrying either, knowing that she was with Kylo Ren! The man who had wounded him, killed his own father...and from all accounts, battled Rey. Though part of him did have to wonder. Kylo Ren missed several opportunities to kill him—why hadn't he? Finn only shook his head, banishing the nagging questions. 

General Organa said her last communication from Luke Skywalker had stated that Ren had left the First Order, left the Knights. Finn knew he should give Ren the benefit of the doubt, especially considering Rey was with him. Maybe he really had left the Order and the Knights. But the thought of Rey in danger... 

That night Finn couldn't sleep. He paced the small living space he had been assigned in the resistance camp since being released from the medical unit. His quarters were not big, so his pacing was slightly distrubing to his roommate. 

Poe was sleeping on his side, his back to Finn, but he rolled over to watch his lover's pacing. He knew Finn was desperately worried about Rey. There had been no word in over a week. Finally Poe sat up, slipping out of the bed quietly. “Finn. Why don't we go out there, head to Dagobah...go find her.” 

Finn rubbed a hand down his face. “How? I mean, we can't just leave can we?” 

Poe wrapped his arms around Finn from behind, kissing his neck gently. “Why can't we? I bet I can get General Organa to give me permission to take my fighter out. I know she has to be worried too. Besides, Rey found Luke. I think we need to find him again.” 

Finn leaned back against Poe, his hands resting against Poe's where they were wrapped around his waist. The pilot gave him courage and strength. “Alright. Let's see if we can go find them.” 

* 

Kylo and Rey supported each other as they walked into the jungle. The vegetation quickly closed behind them. It was as if the jungle swallowed them into the thick growth. Rey was having difficulty; her whole body ached from the crash and the drowning. Kylo wasn't much better. His new wound throbbed painfully and the accident had reinjured some wounds that had almost healed. They had neither water nor food and they were lost. The only thing that kept them moving was that Kylo knew Phasma would not give up her pursuit that easily. 

It was quickly becoming dark. Clouds were gathering above them whenever they caught of glimpse of the sky through the thick forest canopy. Rey muttered, “We are going to need to find some shelter. But if it rains, at least we could gather some fresh water.” 

Kylo could not help the chuckle that escaped. “Well, that's being positive.” 

They both smirked still limping along, when Rey's keen survival eye spotted what looked to be the remains of a structure. The jungle was clearly taking over whatever the structure was, but it looked to have something resembling a roof that might keep them dry tonight. She lifted her weary arm to point it out for Kylo. “There, you see it?” 

Kylo narrowed his eyes and then nodded. “Yes.” 

They angled toward it just as the rain started to fall. By the time they were able to push their way into the structure, both of them were again soaked to the skin. Kylo pushed back debris and rubble, cleaning off a dry spot for them to sit. There were some dry sticks and miscellaneous bits of things that might burn. Kylo gathered what he could, then used his saber to get a fire started. He pulled off his clothing, laying it out as best he could. The blue mark glowed softly in the dim light from the fire. “You should get your clothing off too. We need to get them dry.” His brown eyes landed on her when he spoke. 

She nodded and started to strip until they were both naked and shivering. Kylo pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. Their marks flared with the close contact as if happy to be so near each other. Kylo slipped his finger under her chin lifting her face to his and softly kissed her. She turned into the kiss, her arms wrapping tightly around him before they settled back for the night. 

* 

Phasma flew over the site where their ship had gone down. The water's surface was unmarred as if nothing had happened. She didn't know what she expected, but she knew without a doubt they were alive. She needed to bring them both back alive, but injured wasn't an issue. She would have to injure them both, two Force users. She turned the small ship back. She would need to gather her forces and scour the jungle until the found them.


End file.
